


Ladybug's Not the Only One Who Kicks Butt

by somefantasytosurvivereality



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Protectiveness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/pseuds/somefantasytosurvivereality
Summary: Marinette does not like people talking bad about her partner, and Adrien probs needs a hug.





	

“Did you see the attack last night?” Alya asked the class as she walked in, Marinette trailing behind her as Alya led them to their seats.

“Yeah! I couldn’t stop watching the news!” Rose answered.

“The news,” Alix scoffed. “The fight was two blocks from my house, I went to see it!” A few other kids voiced their agreement as they continued to talk about the pervious night. 

Adrien smiled from his seat in the front of the room, his chin resting on his folded arms on the desk in front of him. Last night had been a long night for him and Ladybug, and, honestly, he would have been late today if Nathalie wasn’t meticulous when it came to his schedule. The akuma had surfaced around two in the morning, apparently someone had been rude to a poor cashier at a twenty-four hour convenience store, and it took a few hours for Ladybug and Chat Noir to free the victim from the akuma’s clutches.

“Ladybug was amazing last night!” Maylene said excitedly, and Adrien tuned back into his classmates’ conversation. He always did love to hear about his Lady. 

“Yeah, she kicked some serious butt,” Kim agreed, while attempting to mimic one of Ladybug’s moves that seemed to require a bit more flexibility than Kim possessed, causing him to fall back into his chair. Adrien joined in the class’s laughter and attempted to not think of how perfect Ladybug looked when she performed that high kick.

“Well, of course, Ladybug was perfect as usual,” Chloe cut in. “But, Chat Noir clearly wasn’t. I mean, did you see how many times he got hit? And he couldn’t even just stay out of the way when Ladybug clearly was doing better on her own! Pathetic!”

Adrien felt himself grow smaller as an embarrassed heat crawled up his face. It was true that he had been overtired last night, with school, extra lessons, and an extended modeling session. And, he had been a little off his game when the fighting broke out, but he had thought he at least helped Ladybug. He hoped she didn’t just see him as a hindrance. Looking back though, he had taken a few too many hits, needing her to bail him out of trouble more than a couple times. Adrien sunk lower in his seat. Maybe Ladybug was better off on her own.

“That’s not true Chloe!” Marinette’s voice confidently cut through the whispers and murmurs that had rippled through the class after her words. “Chat Noir may have had a bad night, but it was late and we were all tired. And, he helped Ladybug track down the villain and he was instrumental in defeating him! I don’t think Ladybug would have been able to do it at all if Chat wasn’t there! Plus, Chloe, I didn’t see you trying to save Paris last night, so I don’t think your opinion matters very much anyway.” 

There was a brief moment of silence where Adrien felt the awful weight on his chest lighten and failed at fighting the smile that was trying to take over his face. 

“You tell her, girl,” Alya said, high-fiving the now beet red Marinette, and the other students seemed to take that as their cue to voice their agreement.

Chloe sat down with a huff, thrusting her nose in the air with a fierce, “Whatever!” and Adrien smiled a bit wider


End file.
